Hidden Intentions
by charmed staz
Summary: Last year at Hogwarts- James' last chance to get Lily to fall hopelessly in love with him...which would all be fine and merry if she didn't harbour violent urges against him...FIRST FIC- PLZ REVIEW!
1. A Fool's Kiss

I guess before I launch into the story, I should acknowledge some people.  Firstly, I'd like to say a BIG thank you to my fantabulous friend Rose, (whom the character Rose Jedding is based on) as _Hidden Intentions _would never have even gotten past its first chapter had you not been so nice and encouraging.  Thanks for reading everything and editing appropriately.  It makes a big difference!  Thanks also to Izzy for helping me with the story line, and not laughing at my whacky ideas.  Thanks a bunch to Mick & Dasooza for actually reading my rambling and providing great ideas and support.  And I can't forget Hannah (not sure if you'll ever read this but oh well) for being so enthusiastic (she read it in scienceJ) and 'obsessed' with the story.  You made me feel inspired to write more.  Ha-ha, so I must stop before I sound _too _much like someone receiving an Oscar… 

Ps.  Obviously, everything you recognise belongs to the incomparable J. K Rowling but the new stuff is mine.  Sorry if there are some inconsistencies with the Harry Potter series but I tried to make it match as much as possible.  Oh yea, I almost forgot, some of the lines the characters use are from songs- so if you recognise them- they _are _from songs…I did not make them up although I have no idea who originally wrote half of them- the credit goes to them anyway!  Don't sue me, please! 

_Thanks for visiting and please read and review!  This is my first fic and I need all the encouragement I can get!  _ Chapter One- A Fool's kiss 

It was eleven o'clock, and the train began to move.  It emitted a piercing whistle, and bellowed out an enormous amount of steam.  James Potter and his best friend, Sirius Black, were attempting to pull their massive trunks onto the train, before it began to move out.

"Eurgh, why do you _always _have to cut these things so close?" Remus Lupin grinned, safely aboard the train.

"It wasn't me," argued James, choking on the train's steam," I wasn't the one busy pashing some random Hufflepuff chick..."

 "Hey, give me a break; what was I supposed to do, reject the poor thing?  I don't think so.  Stop arguing, this is the last case to get on board," Sirius interjected quickly.  James groaned and with one last heave, the trunk was finally resting on the train floor.  The effort had made his forehead sticky and sweaty, and he swept his dark brown hair out of his hazel eyes, unconsciously ruffling his hair.

"Aha, we did it, and not a moment too soon," Sirius muttered tiredly, as the train began to move off, "no thanks to you, Moony."

Remus sighed and began pulling his own trunks along the narrow corridor, sticking his head in some of the compartments, in search of an empty one.

Sirius, however, didn't bother.  He stuck his head into the first compartment, where some petrified second years were seated.

"Oi, you three, clear out.  I've got the Head Boy here, and he needs a compartment," Sirius ordered nonchalantly.

James grinned in thanks as the kids scrambled out of the compartment like rabbits.  Remus did not look pleased, but hauled his trunk inside all the same.  Sirius and James followed suit, plonking their bottoms onto the comfortable padded seats.

"So," James said, as if picking up on a previous conversation, "what are we gonna do then?"

Remus gave James a bland look, and made no comment.

"About what? Snivellus?  I got a fantastic idea for a prank in the summer holidays.  See, what we do first-" Sirius began. 

"No, not Snivellus," James interrupted impatiently, "about Lily Evans of course."

Sirius cut short, looking slightly alarmed.  Remus, however, decided that now was the time to take part in the conversation.

"Come on James, she hates your guts.  Why don't you just go out with one of the hundreds of girls hopelessly in love with you, and forget about her?"  Remus spoke wisely.

"No!  I love her!  She's the most amazing girl I've ever met! For goodness sake, unlike Sirius, I want to date a girl with both stunning looks and good brains."

Sirius looked hurt, "hey, it's not like I want them to be brainless.  I just always seem to fall for the brainless type.  It's kind of annoying really..."

James rolled his eyes, now that he realised he had set Sirius off on one of his very, very long rants…

Meanwhile, Lily Evans (James's first love) accompanied by her two best friends, was in search of a compartment.  She was almost desperate now; they were near the front of the train- there just didn't seem to be an empty compartment left. 

"And then she says- I want something serious from this relationship!  As if the only reason she got with me in the first place wasn't to pash me!  It's insane!  All chicks are the same.  I'm telling you Prongs," Sirius's loud voice carried throughout the entire carriage.

"Omigod, we cannot go past them.  Quick, quick, just choose a compartment and let's sit down," Lily whispered hurriedly.

"Why not, what's the rush?" Lily's best friend, Rose, said, grinning mischievously.

"Because," Lily began angrily, "if we go past them, James will act like an arse, Remus will start laughing hysterically and Sirius will begin wolf-whistling… It's all very embarrassing- come on- let's just sit in this one."

Lily's friend, Priya, held her arm back, holding it painfully tight.

"Are you criminally insane?  Look!  Charlotte and Sophie are in there- you know what that means…I swear those girls are absolutely bonkers.  I'm not going to spend a perfectly good train journey listening to those two wondering about how Sirius Black gets his hair to fall elegantly or some such randomness," Priya hissed.

 "Well, I'm not passing James Potter," Lily said dangerously, her hand upon her hips.

Priya, recognising that dangerous glint in Lily's eye, pulled a face, and then hauled her trunk into the compartment, saying brightly, "Hey Charlotte, Soph, mind if we sit here?"

"Sure thing darl," Charlotte replied with a goofy smile, moving her bags off the chairs to make space for the girls.

"Hey guys, hey Lils," Sophie grinned.

Lily looked at her, shocked.  While Charlotte was a bit of a bimbo, but nevertheless kind to everyone, Sophie had gone out of her way to make snide comments about Lily's Muggle heritage ever since their first year at Hogwarts.

"You want to play a game with us?  We were going to play, but it's like, no fun, with only two of us!  Great!" Charlotte gushed, taking their blank expressions for a sign of acceptance.

"It's like, truth or dare, Lils, you first, right?" Sophie said in an oddly nice tone.

Lily couldn't help but smile.  Sophie definitely wanted something from her, and if she obliged, it meant the great Sophie Miller would owe _her_ a favour.  She made up her mind to play along with their little game.

"Ok then, you only live once, right?  Dare," Lily smirked, sounding braver than she felt.  Sophie's dares were renowned for being wild and absolutely outrageous.

"Ok," Sophie continued, "you've gotta like, go up and pash James Potter."

Lily froze for a moment, registering what the girl had said.  As the words sank in, Lily felt absolutely livid- her eyes flashed dangerously, and Priya, noticing, placed a calming hand on Lily's shoulder. 

"Are you insane?  Potter's been asking me out since the fourth year.  If I kiss him now, he'll think I, I, I, like him!" Lily spluttered.

"Exactly, duh, that's like the point," Charlotte said with characteristic vagueness.

"What she means is," Sophie interrupted, "is that if you get with James, then since we are like, so close, we'll be hanging out with the Marauders a lot more.  That means that Charlz and I will be able to get closer to Sirius (here, Sophie paused) and…Remus."

"Ugh, you make me sick!  Do you hear me?  Absolutely sickening.  Those boys are as arrogant as all hell!"  Lily yelled.

Rose, however, interrupted, "that's a bit harsh Lils. What about Peter Pettigrew?  He's a not that bad, a bit of a wimp, I guess, but he just follows them around."

"That's the worst of it!" exclaimed Lily, "Who's the greater fool- the fool or the fool who follows the fool?"

"Man, that's deep," Charlotte sighed.

Lily ignored her, and continued, "I'm telling you, those boys are nothing but trouble, and you guys should know that by now!"

"That girl is nothing but trouble; you should know that by now!" Sirius exclaimed, as James interrupted his rant for a third time, asking for advice on Lily Evans.

"But I don't get why she doesn't like me," James said, his eyes on his hands.

"Who likes who?" Peter grinned from the door, "Can I sit here?"

"Even if we said no, would that stop you, Wormtail?" Sirius said grudgingly.

Peter considered that to be the most welcoming 'hello' from Sirius he'd had yet, and plonked his chubby buttocks on the seat next to Remus, who had fallen asleep.

"But seriously guys, what should I do?  I'm so desperate," James pleaded.

"Well for starters, you've got to start improving yourself on the aspects of you she hates," Sirius advised, trying to suppress a large grin.

Remus opened his eyes, revealing the fact that he wasn't really asleep. 

"And that's a really long list too," Remus grinned.

James banged his head against the back of the seat, pulling at his hair.

"Well, shoot.  What does she hate about me?"

At this point, Sirius, Peter and Remus could contain their laughter no longer.  Sirius was laughing so hard, he fell off his seat, although that may have been because James kicked him rather hard.  Remus was wiping away tears from his eyes, looking at James in the way one would at an ignorant child.

"Well?" James asked, not seeing what was so amusing.

"The way you ruffle your hair," Sirius began.

"You always bully Snape."

"You're arrogant, a 'toerag', was it?"

"Yea," Remus laughed, "and you've never really asked her out.  You always just tell her to meet you somewhere."

"So?" James cut in.

Sirius moaned, rolling his eyes, "You really are clueless man.  It's sorta degrading for a girl.  It makes you look...well, conceited, mate.  Plus you don't even know the names of those chicks she hangs out with.  Mistake number one."

"Why's that?" James questioned, looking slightly interested, now that the boys had given up on recounting Lily's list of insults.

"Well, say she's not at a class, or sick, or something, you can go up to, that pretty one with the dark eyes- Priya, and ask her whether Lily's sick," Sirius explained.

"Yea?  And how does that help?" James interrupted.

"Well," Sirius said as if he were explaining something to a baby, "it makes you look like you care.  Even if you don't, at least it looks like you do.  And that get backs to Lily, and she likes you a little bit more…Theoretically speaking, of course."

James sighed, though what his mates were saying did make sense.  Suddenly, something fiery red caught his eye; he looked up, and saw a very determined looking Lily.  Sirius and Remus were, for once, absolutely quiet, astounded at the sight of the girl.

"Hey you," Lily almost whispered.

"Err…" James muttered, not knowing what to say. Looking at her brilliant green eyes always made his mind turn annoyingly blank.

That's when It Happened.  The Kiss- and what a fiery kiss it was too.  James could hardly believe it was happening- she was so beautiful!  Remus and Sirius looked on, in complete shock.  It was probably the longest period they had spent together, silent.

James began to kiss Lily back, hoping this meant that she liked him as much as he liked her.  However, Lily began to pull back.

"How dare you kiss me Potter," she screamed with an angry glint in her eye.  Then, she slapped him, and stalked out.

James's jaw dropped, and he simply stared.

"I told you that chick is trouble," Sirius yelled rather smugly, "but you never listen to your ole bud."  James for once in his life was completely speechless.

A/N ok, even I can tell that was a lame beginning…AHAHAHA.  Review with your opinions PLEASE?  Please?  With a chocolate sprinkled strawberry on top.  It will get better PROMISE.  This was more of an introduction into the main characters.  Except one who will feature in the NEXT CHAPTER! 


	2. An Unpromising Begining

**Disclaimer-** Obviously, everything you recognise belongs to the incomparable J. K Rowling but the new stuff is mine.  Sorry if there are some inconsistencies with the Harry Potter series but I tried to make it match as much as possible. 

Thanks for visiting and please read on! Chapter Two- an Unpromising beginning 

Unable to string anymore than two words together, James hopped off the train.  He was torn between the greatest ecstasy (Lily had kissed him!) and a horrible feeling of disappointment and confusion.  Why had she slapped him?  Girls!  She was the one who kissed him…and yet, she seemed so mad about it.  James was at a complete loss.  However, his ponderings were interrupted abruptly.  Feeling a light touch on his shoulder he looked up, only to see Rose's (Sirius had briefed him on Lily's friend's names) twinkling face before him.

"Hey there," she grinned.

"Confused Potter?" Priya asked- walking up on James's right.

James rolled his eyes, "what the hell was that all about?  It was as if she thought that kissing me was totally disgusting!"

"Well dur, it was for her," Rose said in a completely superior tone.

"Completely, utterly, humiliating," Priya rejoined, hardly able to control the laughter in her voice.  James looked at Rose sadly, not knowing what to say.  Unable to see him so unbelievably lost and confused, she decided to explain.

"See, we were playing truth or dare, right with Charlotte and Sophie.  They dared Lily to kiss you."

"Man, was she pissed.  But it was a matter of honour see and Lils doesn't back down on her promises," Priya explained.

James' face suddenly clouded over with anger.  So she didn't really like him at all!  Damn…

"Sophie Miller has got this plan, that if you and Lily get together, she'll have an excuse to hang around with your gang," Rose said, trying to break the awkward silence.

James didn't answer, and instead asked, "how on earth do I get her to like me?  Rose, Priya, I desperately need your help.  All summer, I couldn't get her out of my head.  She's.  Always.  There."

"Wow, oh my god, did you hear that Rose?  He asked for our help!  Plus, he knows our names!" Priya shrieked.

"Definitely an improvement.  Reckon we should take this down, as an achievement in the history of mankind?  James Potter asking for _our_ help.  Aaah, this is a moment to remember," Rose laughed.

"Excuse me, I think you're forgetting the fact that he knows our names," Priya added, beginning to giggle.

"Will you two just shut up? You going to help me or not?" James said feeling irritated.

"No," the girls said together, running off to join Lily, who was walking a few metres ahead.  Priya, her conscience giving in, turned and threw a sympathetic smile towards James, and winked.  Hardly trying to decipher what that meant, James stared at the platform ground, dragging his feet along, and feeling extremely depressed.  He was strongly tempted to jinx the two of them, but knew that neither Remus nor Lily would ever forgive him if he did.  Besides, he didn't jinx anyone who annoyed him anymore (well, except Snape perhaps).  That was the James of Old.  Still, he really hated girls sometimes, even the dazzling Lily.  If they would only say what they really meant…He felt a need to go off on a rant, similar to Sirius's, but turned to see his two best friends seemed to have disappeared. 

"Padfoot?  Moony?" James yelled, but was cut short, as he bumped into someone.

"Sorry mate- I didn't see you there," James said quickly, looking up, taken aback to see a tall boy with startling green eyes standing before him. James had never seen him before.

"Hey, no worries man," the boy stuck his hand out, speaking in a thick Irish accent, "I'm Chris, Chris O'Toole."  The name seemed oddly familiar to James, but he shrugged it off and extended his hand.

"James Potter.  Listen, you haven't seen a really tall guy have you?   About your height, black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, dozens of girls running after him…"

"Might have, actually.  I think he headed off towards the school," Chris smiled.  After a moment's silence, he added, "hey, look at your badge!  You're Head Boy! Can you show me around, please?  I have no idea where to go- it's my first year at Hogwarts."

James groaned inwardly, the last thing he wanted was a new kid, asking him millions of useless questions.  But, unfortunately, it was his duty as head boy to lend a helping hand…

"Sure thing, come on, let's go find a carriage.  What year are you in anyway?" James said, trying to keep his voice light.

"Seven.  It's our last year at school, hey?  Kinda stressful, actually."

"Tell me about it," James began, immediately identifying with the newcomer, "my family is expecting me to get about 12 Newts…"

Chris smiled again and answered, "at least they've got expectations… Whoa, what's with the horses pulling the carriages?" Forked tongues flickering, ghostly white skin and deep, dark eyes…these creatures were definitely bizarre.

_Chris can see the Threstrels?  He's seen someone die, the poor guy…_  Not wanting Chris to feel out of place, he answered, "yeah, they are kinda creepy.  Got an amazing sense of direction though.  Come on, hop in… I can't wait to get to the feast.  I'm absolutely starving!"

Lily, Rose and Priya left the Gryffindor Common Room together the next morning, busily discussing their timetables. 

"Not bad," Rose announced, after a deep analysis of their lessons, "only three lessons with those damned Slytherins."

"Nah, there's four- look- Quidditch, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms," Priya corrected.

Lily sighed, "what?  That's even worse than last year.  There's only so much of guys like Snape a girl can stand…"

"What about guys like Potter," Priya questioned slyly.

"Oh shut up, not you guys too," Lily sighed, not really wanting to get into a heated debate so early in the morning.

"Well, if you ask me, he looked pretty bummed out after yesterday's-err...incident," Rose began.

Lily scowled, and quickly made her way towards the Gryffindor table.  She had tried extremely hard to forget about yesterday's kiss, but had done so unsuccessfully.  Even though she despised James, she couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. The poor thing had looked so confused when she had left him yesterday…maybe slapping him had gone a bit too far.  Still, it was about time he came back to reality- the universe didn't really evolve around him and the rest of his gang.  It was about time somebody let him know.  She began to butter a piece of toast, while Priya and Rose began on their bowls of cornflakes.

"Aargh, watch out you two," Priya muttered, "the Bimbos of Gryffindor are on their way."  Rose grinned- this was definitely going to be interesting.  However, Lily seemed to be contenting herself with remaining quiet- for the time being. 

"Morning girls," Sophie began breezily, "seen the new hottie?"

Rose, her curiosity getting the better of her, asked "who?" (while trying to avoid Lily's glare.)

"His name's Chris O'Toole, tall, green eyes, sandy hair, in our year, and totally single.  He's already befriended James," (Lily groaned) "and he's absolutely gorgeous, coz you've gotta lurrve his accent.  He got sorted into Gryffindor last night you know.  He told me he was awfully relieved. I met him at the owlery this morning," Charlotte informed them.

Priya, not really interested in idle gossip, pulled out _The Daily Prophet _from under the fruit bowl.  She gasped, and dropped the apple on which she had been munching.  "Guys," she whispered, "listen to this-:

**Mayhem at Hogwarts**

_The Ministry of Magic has officially dispatched a warning letter to the students (and their families) attending __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  A reliable source has informed the Ministry that Voldemort plans to launch an attack on the ancient school, in an attempt to destabilise arguably the greatest wizard of our time, Albus Dumbledore. Students are being encouraged to report any suspicious activity, and to be aware of any strangers entering and leaving the castle  "I instruct not only those at Hogwarts, but the rest of the wizarding world to remain on high alert," Cornelius Fudge announced this morning, "Should Hogwarts fall, the magical world is sure to fall into disarray-?_

Here Priya stopped, glaring at Charlotte for interrupting her, with her hysterical giggling.  She lifted her head, to see James Potter staring straight at Lily and ruffling his hair nervously.  

"You know, my cheek still aches from yesterday," he informed them loudly, though Lily simply grinned at his statement, "anyway; I'm just supposed to tell you that we have a meeting tonight, at 6pm with Dumbledore."

"We? I think not Potter.  What makes you think I'd enter a room by choice, if you happen to inhibit it?"

James looked as if he was going to explode, but Chris came up from behind him (causing Charlotte to dive under the table to hide her maniacal giggling). 

"Potter, Sirius is looking everywhere for you.  He reckons he's lost the Map- or something, don't really know what he's talking about…"

"Look, I kid you not.  You're Head Girl, I'm Head Boy, there's not really much I can do about it, is there?" James shot at Lily angrily, "Come on Chris, let's go.  The map is under my bed, I told Padfoot that last night…"

The pair walked away in the direction of the Common Room.  As soon as James was out of earshot, Lily began to shriek-

"Oh, my, god.  You have got to be kidding me."

"I know!" Charlotte yelped, returning from under the table, "I mean like, what on earth are you going to wear?"

Lily groaned and chose to ignore this idiotic comment.  "Did anyone feel it necessary to tell me that I have to spend the majority of my last year at Hogwarts with James Potter?  Anyone at all?"

"That's Chris O'Toole?" Rose asked, stars in her eyes.  Priya sighed at her two best friends.  This was going to be a very long year.    

Please read and review!  It's what keeps me going!  Yup, Chris is the last to be introduced.  And now that everyone is all introduced and happy, and there have been some hints about peoples prospective love interests we can get INTO THE STORY.

Many thanks to izzy and rose again for helping me come up with Chris.  Isn't he cool?  I have a soft spot for Irish blokes.

Anyway I am perfectly aware that it is practically impossible that the marauders ever had a friend called Chris, but here's where poetic license comes into play.  He's a major character and plus rose needed a love interest.  Must dash as the radio is playing the new human nature song.  They ROCK! 


	3. Back with a Bang

**Disclaimer-** Obviously, everything you recognise belongs to the incomparable J. K Rowling but the new stuff is mine.  Sorry if there are some inconsistencies with the Harry Potter series but I tried to make it match as much as possible. 

Thanks for visiting and please read on! Chapter Three- Back with a Bang 

The first lesson of the year, much to Sirius's dismay, was Herbology.  Grumbling noisily, the Gryffindor seventh years slowly made their way out onto the grounds, and towards the greenhouses.  The Hufflepuffs, who were sharing the subject with the Gryffindors this year, were perhaps a little more enthusiastic.  Remus however, strongly believed that this was because Professor Sprout, who was head of Hufflepuff, consistently gave her students good marks.  This was, Remus declared, to prove that the 'ruddy house was alright in at least _one _subject'.  The air was cold and chilly, and this did nothing to improve anyone's mood.

The pupils made their way across the ice cold grass, their breath puffing out before them in great clouds.  Pulling his cloaks closer around himself, James pulled open the frosty door of Green House Three, and immediately seated himself in his usual back row seat.  Even Remus looked grouchy, and as wisps of his sandy brown hair fell across his grey eyes, he pushed them away angrily.  The Marauders felt it was best to leave Remus alone when he was in this mood.

Slowly, the classroom began to fill with drowsy students, most looking unaccustomed to the early school hours.  Sirius pointed out quickly, that Sophie Miller had dressed herself rather peculiarly- her cloak was on backwards and a beanie was jammed on her head, to hide her unkempt blonde hair.  Charlotte perhaps would have said something, had she managed to keep her eyes open for more than two seconds.  James had to wonder how the ditz had managed to make her way down to the greenhouses in such a state.  Without realising it, he began to look for Lily's vibrant red hair and beautiful green eyes.  He soon spotted her- the girl's attractive head was hard to miss.  James noted, happily, that she (like himself) was wide awake, dressed perfectly normally and that her cheeks were a rosy red from the chilly morning weather.  Rose, was also looking happy to be back at school- a sentiment James couldn't help but share (he was in the same room as Lily!) Priya, however, didn't seem to be faring as well.  Her black hair looked almost wild, as if it had been pulled into a ponytail, but the strands were trying desperately to arrange themselves into an afro.  Priya muttered something in Rose's ear, then placing her arms on the table, laid her head down, and fell asleep.  James smiled.  Chris, noticing James's intent staring, tried to hide a smirk.

"Think I might follow suit," he grinned, "if anything interesting pops up, you know, someone dying from a killer plant, just let me know."  He then assumed a position identical to Priya's, and promptly fell asleep.

It was then that Professor Sprout made her grand arrival. Managing to keep a happy face despite her class's obvious lack of enthusiasm, she began the lesson.

"Now, boys and girls, I think that before we get down and dirty"- here, Sirius couldn't help but laugh, but was ignored by the rest of the sleepy class- "we will be revising some general properties of plants we have studied throughout your years at Hogwarts. Take out your quills and parchments- copious notes will be required today, if you plan to receive an Outstanding Newt for Herbology."

Sirius, who was sitting on James's left, scribbled his mate a note.

_No good lesson ever follows if a teacher begins like that._

James, sighing, hastily replied- **Tell me about it.  Remind me again why we took this stupid subject?**

_Well, it was supposed to be a bludge, and we needed one last subject to complete our Newt course.  I also seem to recall that a primary factor for your decision was that Lily decided to take Herbology.  I have no idea why, but maybe because Rose enjoys learning about properties of Fig leaf trees so very much that she convinced her friends to learn with her, unwittingly deciding our fates as well, coz you follow whatever the Great Lily does.  _

**I'll just disregard that statement and go off on a ramble…Aargh, think I might just go to sleep like Chris.  This is stupid.  As if I'm going to be stopped by a guy like Voldemort, and asked to recite the ingredients of a Mandrake Restorative Draught before I'm hit with the Avada Kedavra.  groans.  This is ridiculous.  No Auror has ever bothered with a gay subject like Herbology.**

_For once, your ramble holds some shred of truth.  Wake me up if someone proposes to me.  yawns.  _

**That should be a while, take your time mate.**

_Oh shut up.  Am.  Too. Tired…_

With that, James found himself seated next to two guys, both fast asleep, Chris snoring slightly.  Telling himself fervently that he had nothing better to do, James proceeded to stare at Lily Evans's head, with an idea of copying Moony's 'copious notes' later.  Before he knew it, he was daydreaming about their first date...kiss...

"Yes, of course sir, if you wish it," Chris was muttering in his sleep.  James, jerked out of his daydreams, prodded his new friend with his finger, in an attempt to break him out of his dream.  However, before he could successfully do so, Professor Sprout interrupted-

"And that concludes our lesson for today, dears.  Your homework is simple, just hand in your notes from today, in to me next lesson- I would like to make sure you have not copied down any errors- for those pieces of paper will act as a study guide for your exams.  Have a great day," Professor Sprout said brightly.  As soon as she had finished her last word, the class raced to the doors, in a frantic attempt to escape the stuffy greenhouse. 

Much to James's delight, the Marauders found themselves walking beside Lily and her friends after class.  He decided now was the perfect opportunity to start a conversation with Lily.  Sirius noticed this, and elbowed Remus, indicating for him to follow James.  Remus smiled, and followed.

"Evans, could I just say something?" James began.  Even Sirius could tell from Lily's expression that this was not going to go down well.

"I'm not stopping you."

James, continued, in an abrupt manner, "I reckon you should sit behind me in future.  That'll stop me from staring at your pretty little head!" he ordered.  Remus sighed, how thick could James get?  How did he expect Lily to like him if he acted like this? 

Sirius however, saw an opportunity to create trouble.  "Yeah, Lils, James told me how you were totally coming onto him.  You know, flicking your hair, twirling strands of it around your face, turning around every once in a while to smile flirtatiously…"  Rose watched Lily explode (metaphorically speaking), and grabbled a hold of her wrist. 

"Don't give into them," she whispered frantically.

Priya walked up angrily beside Sirius and spoke, her voice dangerously soft- "Black, you've just successfully created the events which set the World Wizarding & Witch War Three into motion!  You idiot!"

Remus, seeing Lily's eyes flash dangerously, and her lips part in order to prepare for a shouting rampage, acted quickly to save his own skin.  A showdown of wits (a rather loud showdown to be precise) was not on his top priority list to witness.  Grabbing a part of Wormtail's cloak, he said quickly, "we're going to the library to refine our notes.  See you guys round, okay."  And with that, the two of them sped quickly away, towards the castle.  Chris looked preoccupied and vague, but also decided to make a quick exit-"I've gotta go, think a bit.  Be back at lunch…"

"Hey, you guys, come back!  What about History of Magic?" Rose questioned, as the group dispersed quickly.

"Hah, after that torturing experience, do you honestly think _anyone _is going to go listen to Binns ramble on about Goblin rebellions for the fiftieth time?   I think not sweetie," Sirius laughed, and then turned to Priya, "I think our work here is done.  Arise, good lady, and let us take a pleasant stroll."

"_Our _work?" Priya said incredulously, weakly punching Sirius's arm.  Still, she took his hand, and the two of them began to walk quickly along the path.  Unfortunately, they were not quick enough, and were distinctly able to make out James's yells, Lily's shrieks and Rose's attempts at peace making.

"Excuse me?  Excuse me?  What on earth do you expect me to say to that, you dickhead.  I'd prefer it if **you** _didn't _stalk me in the future!"  Lily was screeching.

"_Stalk _you?  Who the hell do you take me for, Peter?"

"Aww, come on guys, you're just mucking around…forget about it, this is ridiculous."

"Shut up, for once in your life!" James and Lily shouted together, agreeing on something for the first time ever.  Hurt, Rose walked off in a temper, but was unnoticed by the arguing pair.

"Wow, what a great way to treat your best friend, Evans.  Now I know why you don't have a boyfriend!  You've got no loyalty whatsoever- you're a crappy mate."

"Me?  A crappy friend?  You just compared Peter Pettigrew to a stalker."

"Who told you he was my friend?  Padfoot and Moony are.  That useless pile of fat just follows us around.   And I'd never yell at my mates like that."

Lily snorted.  "Oh yea, what about…"

"Urgh, let's get back to the common room Priya.  I don't know how much of this pointless bickering I can stand," Sirius moaned.

"I second that, oh valiant knight.  Onward to the castle we go, and escape the fiery dragons thither," Priya said with a smile.

"That, my friend, does not even make sense," Sirius teased.

"Who said it had to?  I adore speaking nonsense." 

Rose, not willing to return to the castle, and run the risk of running onto James and her 'supposed friend' Lily, chose to wander around the grounds aimlessly.  The nerve of Lily, what right did she have to shout at her like that?  And she'd just been trying to help.  Stupid idiots and they were fighting over such a ridiculous topic anyway.  By the end of the day, they wouldn't even be able to remember why it started.  It was absolutely crazy.  Absorbed in her thoughts, Rose did not notice that her meandering had taken her to the lakeside, until a few moments had passed.  She peered across the glassy water, and noticed a figure sitting beneath one of the willow trees.  Curious to see who else had come to the lake to think, Rose walked around the water's edge quickly.  As she neared the figure, she realised it was Chris.  Heart fluttering, she froze, not sure whether to strike up a conversation, or to turn and head back towards the castle.  Chris had left, after all, in pursuit of some time alone.  However, she was saved from making the difficult decision as Chris's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Jedding, isn't it?  Come on, sit down.  The lake looks beautiful from here; you can see mist shrouding it like a blanket.  Besides, I could use some company."

Rose hoped she wasn't blushing, and quickly sat down beside him.  "Are you alright?" she asked, "You looked a little vague and dreamy before."

"Oh no, I fell asleep in Herbology you know, I must have still been feeling a little disorientated when you saw me."  Even though this didn't explain the boy's need to be alone, Rose did not question him further.  Some things should be left alone.  Instead she began on a new thread of conversation-"You're lucky you left when you did.  James and Lily are at it again.  I tried to intervene, but only succeeded in getting my head bitten off.  The rest of the gang managed to disappear as soon as the fighting started."

Chris smiled, and Rose noticed a beautiful sparkling in his piercing green eyes.  "Those two are so pathetic.  When Lily's not around, James is constantly pining after her, and when she is, he acts like such an arse…and the rest is history, I guess.  I think it's insane- they sound like an old married couple.  In fact, they sound like my parents used to."

"Used to?" Rose questioned curiously, not sure whether it was polite to inquire. 

"Yeah, used to.  They were brutally killed during the War of the Shadows a few months ago," Chris said softly, almost to himself.  Rose's muscles grew tense- the majority of lives which had been lost during that war were Dark Wizards.  Surely Chris was not the type to be involved in the Dark Arts?  The boy read her thoughts correctly and continued quickly-"Oh no, they were never Dark Wizards.  They were Aurors, the best there were.  Well, perhaps I'm a bit biased-the Potters could give them a run for their money…but they were still damn good."

"I'm sure they were," Rose said softly.

"It's kinda ironic really; they were killed in the line of fire- by one of their own.  I saw it happen.  I'll never forget the looks of shock on their faces…Every time I think I've gotten over it…their faces return to my dreams, screaming.  They're always screaming." Chris drifted off into a haze of nostalgic dreams…

_"Your parents died, trying to fight it… but you cannot.  The only way you will ever accomplish your revenge is by completing your duty at Hogwarts…Remember boy…" a cold voice in Chris's head spoke._

Rose could tell that the boy was upset, but knew that he would rather die than admit it- some kind of perverse macho quality that she'd had plenty of experience dealing with (she did have two very peculiar brothers, after all).  Trying to lighten the mood, she ignored Chris brushing something from his eye and said quickly, "Parents aren't really all that they're advertised to be, really.  They're bloody annoying most of the time.  I know Black's parents only write to him to ask about his grades- and mine are exactly the same.  You're lucky, really, in a strange kind of a way.  You've got the kind of freedom most of us dream of."

"Not really. After my parents' death, I was sent to live with my Aunt Victoria- and she has some pretty high expectations.  She was the one who enrolled me here, rather than at my old school back home.  But whenever times get rough, I chuck the '_you're not my mum so don't act like you are' _line at her.  It works every, single time," Chris explained, his dazzling smile returning.  Glad her comment had had the effect she had wished, Rose answered, "Gees you're evil."

"You have no idea," Chris rejoined.

"Come on, even James and Lily should have stopped their fighting by now.  I'm kinda cold, let's head back to the Common Room," Rose responded.

Upon their return to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, both Rose and Chris were astounded to see Priya and Sirius pacing the hallway, arms linked and expressions cloudy.  From within the Common Room, sounds of freakish fighting could be heard.  It sounded like James was venting his anger by smashing anything and everything in his sight.

"Oh my goodness, you have no idea how horrible it's been," Priya gushed, when she saw the pair arrive.

"For once, the girl does not exaggerate.  I mean, things are getting out of hand!  Lily has already slapped James twice, but he's trying extremely hard not to hit her back.  So instead, he's breaking everything he sees."

"Ssh, listen," Priya implored, her dark brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Shut up James, it's not as if I asked you to like me.  I couldn't give a dam about you!  You could go drown in a hole for all I care."

"Look, it's not as if I want to be in love with you, you, you, you, thick brick!" James replied, sounding extremely exasperated.

"Thick brick?" Chris asked Sirius, his eyebrows in great danger of disappearing into his hair.

"Ok, the time has come for serious intervention," Sirius began.

"Tell me about it!" Priya agreed, "My best quill is in there…if James lays a hand on it, he is dead meat."

"Well then," Sirius ordered, "we better act quickly.  A quill is it stake, dudes."  The boy then began to make queer symbols with his fingers and hands- first he tapped his nose, then his head, and then made a peculiar swimming stroke motion.  "Those clear?"

"Black, what the hell are you on about?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes. 

"I thought it was apparent, we'll go in together- you girls take Lily, while Chris and I take Prongs."

"Aaah yes, it was crystal clear," Chris said sarcastically.

"If you ask me, I thought you were doing a remix of the Chicken Dance," Priya rejoined.

"Chicken Dance?  Hurrlo, that was sooo last century," Sirius explained, with such an uncanny resemblance to Sophie Miller, that the other three had to smile.

"We'll enter on the count of three then?" Rose instructed, "One, two THREE-"

"INTERVENTION!" they all yelled, running into the Common Room.  Chris and Sirius immediately grabbed one of James's arms each.  Priya yelled _Accio Wand_, as Rose tried to hug Lily in an attempt to calm her.  But Priya, who had never been very good at things like duelling, was too late.  There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly, James began to sing uncontrollably.

"Evans!" he trilled, to the tune of 'Mary had a little lamb', "if you don't take this charm off me, I will hex you!  I will, seriously!  Take it off!  You know I'm abysmal at counter-charms."

"No," Lily answered stubbornly, not even considering whether she would reverse the spell.  Meanwhile, Chris and Sirius were nearly wetting themselves with laughter, while Rose and Priya tried hard to maintain straight faces. 

"Well, I'll see you tonight then," James sang, clambering out of the portrait hole, with Sirius following quickly.

"What was that, some kind of seductive way to get me into bed?" Lily asked savagely.

"No, you idiot, you've got a meeting with him and Dumbledore tonight!" Rose snapped; still a little mad at Lily for her earlier rudeness.

"Shit!" Lily yelled, "And don't any of you dare say, _I tried to warn you_, else I will hex you too."

Standing in front of the portrait hole, Chris cleared his throat.  "I'll see you guys round then- Evans, D'souza. Bye Rose!"  He turned and clambered out of the Common Room.

"Did you hear that?  He called me Rose!  And he called you guys by your last names!" Rose shrieked.

Priya grinned a smile, identical to the one she had given Lily (when teasing her about Potter) that very morning.  "Ooh, someone's got the hots for Rose!  Charlotte's going to be ever so disappointed."

"Sorry to be a killjoy, but I think I have priority here," Lily interrupted, while Priya and Rose sat down, exchanging knowing glances.  "My life is coming to an end," Lily said dramatically, "and there's absolutely nothing anyone can do about it."

A/N Argh Lily sounds a bit bitchy, doesn't she?  Oh well, she's just mad, don't flame her or anything.  Gosh I love Sirius, he is so cool, he cracks me up in other stories, so I am trying to make him comical.  Please let me know what you think.  Please read and review- this is my first ever story and I need all the encouragement I can get! J


End file.
